I Hate You
by irishpride.13
Summary: One-Shot. "Do you like me?", "No, I hate you." TLO and TLH never happened. While Annabeth is just trying to past time, Percy asks her a question that throws her off.


**AN: Heey...people who are reading this. I don't think I'm going to continue my other stories. Mostly because I don't get that much reviews for them. Soo anyways, this is just another one-shot from me. I don't know how I come up with this stuff so... yea. **

**Anyone heard of the song Good Life by OneRepublic? Hahahaaha I love the band and the song :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does. Not me. Never me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"Annabeth? Do you like me?" Percy asked me. I'm not gonna lie, that question surprised me. Especially when I was reading/writing in this book.

I looked up from it to see green eyes staring back at me.

"Well?" He asked. I guess he was waiting for an answer. Well, that was obvious.

Anyone notice how many times he's been asking me questions? I ignored him and started writing again.

He closed my book and grinned at me.

I swear he's like some sort of parasite that won't go away.

Doesn't mean he isn't a cute one...

Oh what the heck.

"No, I hate you."

"Wha-what? Hate? As in hate hate?"

"Yes." I answered simply. This might not be one of my best plans, but saying it like this is so much easier than risking myself of pure humiliation.

I got up from the sitting on the tree truck and looked around to see if there were any campers around.

Luckily no one would hear this.

I faced Percy who stood wearing his orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Campers, mostly the Aphrodite Cabin have been complaining on how they should change the colour of the shirts.

I don't mind that we have to wear it every day like a uniform, but pink isn't my thing.

Percy's eyes gave the look of shock. He lost it a moment later.

He would kill me later for saying this, but he looked dumbfounded standing there with his mouth open.

Confusion.

Gotta love it when you cause it.

Did that rhyme?

Haha, well he looked pretty cute with his face all scrunched up.

Anyways, he broke the silence by asking "Why?" He didn't say it very nicely either. It was more like a harsh angry type of voice when you know you're in trouble.

Just what I was going for.

"Do you want me to go all descriptive?"

"Annabeth, just freaking say why."

Whoa there mister grumpy. I took a deep breath. Ooooh, this is going to be hard.

"Fine. I hate how messy your hair looks."

"You hate my hair?" He subconsciously tried to pat his hair down. I took out my hand and stopped him.

"Just listen." He complied. I took my hand back, but only to miss the warmth Percy provided. "I hate how you always come to defend me."

"Bu-" I gave him a look that said shut up.

"I hate how we always have to go with each other on quests and I hate the way you look at me." He was about to say something else, but I held up my left hand.

"I hate how your eye brows get all scrunched together when you're frustrated. And I really hate that I met you." Although I didn't realize it, I was looking away from his face. Kind of similar to when you don't want to look the person in the eyes, so you look past their head.

The only thing I was seeing though was the suns UV rays across camp. I'm zoning out a lot these days.

I heard Percy's voice yelling at me, which was rare because he never does. I tore my eyes away from the sun and to Percy's face.

Now I'm staring at his forehead.

People don't notice, right?

This better be worth it.

"-Together. What's wrong with you? Did you want to insult me? Were all the things we've been through just a lie or something Annabeth?" I said nothing and walked slowly towards him. My book was in my hands while doing so.

The page that I was reading and writing in before it got shut was still bookmarked by my right index finger. I opened the book to the page and pushed it forward to Percy's chest. I looked him straight in the eyes. "I hate you." I whispered, and walked past him down to the beach. It calms me down sometimes from situations like this.

**Percy's POV**

I looked down at the page in front of me. It was some sort of note book with quotes written in ancient Greek. The one that stood out most was bolded and writing in italic.

_**"To any girl, saying the word 'hate' to the guy they know very well means something completely different."**_

Under that was Annabeth's neat writing.

"Happy Opposite Day Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it stupid? 'Cause I felt like it was stupid. Was the ending tooo much? Aaaaaaahhh questions that are going to haunt me tonight -.- <strong>

**Oh and you know how I spelt 'colours'? In case you haven't been on my profile, I'm Canadian so it's not spelled wrong, just differently. **

**REVIEWWW! Please?  
><strong>


End file.
